


A Summer Evening

by JDaydreamer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, summertime, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDaydreamer/pseuds/JDaydreamer
Summary: The night is warm, the lights are bright and Tracy convinces Myka to escape for an evening at the carnival in town where Helena just happens to be too.





	A Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I know - it's not All for Love. I'm still working on that one, but in the mean time, I'm trying to get my writing flowing again and this is what I came up with. I never thought I'd write Bering & Wells as teenagers, as it requires a certain knack I'm not sure I have, but this happened anyway, much to my surprise.

The front door is propped open wide to let in any breeze that might materialize. So far there hasn’t been any and the air inside the bookshop is stifling. Myka watches her father take a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the perspiration from his forehead for at least the tenth time that morning. Without a handkerchief of her own, Myka can feel a trickle of sweat cascade down the back of her neck and not for the first time curses her long, heavy hair.

 

She crosses the store from the science fiction section where she had been shelving new books to move to the front of the store towards the counter and cash register. A small dish sits there between the stapler and calculator that Myka knows collects an assortment of items, usually pennies and paperclips but she feels sure she had seen Tracy toss a hair tie in it yesterday after Kevin came by and Myka is in search of it now. She scrounges through the dish, not finding the desired hair tie but a robust looking rubber band instead. She give it a dubious look but at this point she’ll try anything to get her hair off her neck and hopefully cool down.

 

It’s as she’s tying the band around copious curls, and wincing in the process (rubber bands really aren’t meant for long curly strands) that she hears the rumbling sounds. Myka is drawn to the opened door at the sound, watching as four large trucks continue to rumble down the street. The logo on the trucks is familiar and she knows the carnival has come to town again the same way it does every year for five days in the middle of summer. She sighs at the thought. Her father hates the carnival, even though Myka can remember him taking she, Tracy and their mother there for dinner and a few rides when they were much younger. These days he hates it and won’t let Myka or Tracy attend. “More traffic,” he grumbles, “and less parking for paying customers.”

 

Myka doesn’t really mind not going to the carnival. It’s all so juvenile anyway, mostly for little kids and immature teenagers. She’s eighteen now, leaving for college in several weeks, moving away from home to be on her own for the first time. What is a carnival in comparison? Still, she does have a fondness for Ferris wheels, the peacefulness they bring to be able to sit so high in the sky, appreciating at the landscape below.

 

Then again, any ride that is assembled and disassembled in two days and tours the country in a constant state of assembly and disassembly can’t be all that safe anyway.

 

She turns away from the door and any lingering thoughts of carnivals and the allure they may or may not possess and focuses instead on stocking shelves again. Books need to be categorized and alphabetized before being set on shelves. The reality is she needs the extra money her father pays her for working in the store - she doesn’t have time for any carnivals.

 

When she prepares for bed that night, Myka can already just make out the tip of the Ferris wheel from her bedroom window. These traveling carnivals don’t waste any time in assembling it seems. Two nights later on the official opening day, the Ferris wheel is easier to spot from her window as it glows in the night sky like a beacon. She watches the lights glimmer as the wheel slowly makes its rotation and she’s sure if she strains enough, can almost hear the laughter of fair-goers riding the great wheel.

 

Friday night is the end of a long and tiring week. The heat of the day still lingers in the stale air of Myka’s bedroom. Her window is pulled wide open but there doesn’t seem to be enough of a breeze to make a difference.

 

Tracy comes into her bedroom unannounced while Myka is reading on her bed, plopping down on the edge of that bed where Myka only narrowly manages to retract her legs before being squished.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” she asks annoyed by the intrusion.

 

“I’m breaking out of here tonight to go to the carnival. You want to come with me?”

 

“You’re actually asking me?” Myka says skeptically. It’s not as though she and Tracy are close after all.

 

Tracy shrugs. “Well I’m using the fire escape outside your window to break out of here so it seemed rude not to ask.”

 

Myka rolls her eyes, picking up her book again. “In that case, no I don’t want to join you, and you really shouldn’t be going down to the lake either. Dad will be mad when he finds out.”

 

“Why would he find out unless you’re planning to tell him?”

 

“He’s going to find out, Trace, I don’t have to tell him.”

 

“When has he ever checked on us after we say we’re going to bed for the night?”

 

Myka doesn’t have to think of an answer to that because he never has. He’s not exactly a doting father and in fact generally looks relieved when they do finally go off to bed, as though he’s made it through one more day without catastrophe.

 

“Okay, but you know Mom does.”

 

“Yes, and I also know Mom had a headache after dinner and has gone to bed early. She won’t be checking on either of us and the night is still young, barely after nine,” she says with a glance at her watch. “And the fair will be in full swing until midnight, so what do you say?”

 

Myka bites her lip, thinking. She’s torn with indecision, to honor her father’s rule or to follow her own desire.

 

“Come on, you know you want to,” Tracy goads. “Besides, this may be your last chance to break the rules, not to mention go to the fair. I seriously doubt you’ll be coming back here once you’ve been away at college. I wouldn’t come back if I were you.”

 

Hearing the vulnerability in Tracy’s tone, Myka turns to her little sister. “Hey, you know I’m only leaving for school, right? I’m not leaving you, Tracy.”

 

“But you are leaving me here alone with them,” she accuses.

 

Myka can feel Tracy’s resentment, it seeps from her in waves and she sighs. “The perils of being the younger sibling I suppose. But look, I’ll still be back here for breaks, including the summers despite what you think. Dad expects nothing less from me than to come back here each year to help work the store and even though it’s not all great, it’s not all bad either and I want to be here for that. This place is a part of me, I can’t let it go so easily and that definitely includes you. And you’re driving now, so it’s not like you can’t come to Boulder to visit me when you want to.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, yeah. You know I don’t make friends easily, so having you visit would be a good thing. And I don’t actually think you’re going to be alone here as you seem to think - not with all your extracurricular activities and friends…and boyfriend. Don’t think I haven’t noticed Kevin hanging around the shop more often lately,” Myka teases.

 

Tracy blushes. “Okay, point taken.”

 

Myka laughs then grows serious. “You know I love you, right?”

 

Tracy’s eyes widen at the declaration. “I love you too,” she admits quietly before clearing her throat from the emotion constricted there. “Alright, enough of this sappiness. Are we breaking out of here or what?” she asks rising from the bed and looking expectantly at Myka.

 

“Alright, let’s do it,” she agrees, carefully placing her book on the nightstand before pushing herself from the bed too. She gathers her sneakers from her closet, quickly lacing them up as Tracy ducks through the open window to the fire escape. Myka follows close behind, her sneakers quiet on the metal as she descends. She’s never snuck out like this before and the thought of getting caught adds a certain thrill to the experience. What’s the worst thing that could happen anyway? If caught, her dad would probably ground her and make her pick up extra hours at the store, nothing she hasn’t done before.

 

It’s still light outside this hour but the light is softer as though the sun is only dozing off before inevitably falling into its nightly slumber. Myka walks beside Tracy in silence but there is noise all around them from the traffic flow on the street to other pedestrians like them making their way the few blocks towards the lake.

 

And when they arrive, Myka can’t even see the lake at first, too overcome with the soft glow of paper lanterns dotting the landscape combined with the fluorescent lights of the carnival rides that give the entire landscape and ethereal glow. There’s laughter and conversations all about them, the scent of French fries and burgers, funnel cakes and scones all penetrating the air in a dazzling effect that makes Myka’s stomach ache in want, reminding her just how long it’s been since she had dinner.

 

The grass under her feet is trampled down with too many feet and dotted with an occasional food wrapper or the food itself as Myka maneuvers around a dropped ice cream cone, the pinkness of what must be strawberry ice cream seeping into the soil as it melts.

 

“So what do you have in mind to do here?” Myka asks.

 

Tracy bites her lip. “Actually, my plan was to meet Kevin here,” she says sheepishly.

 

Myka rolls her eyes because despite their little heart to heart conversation before notwithstanding, of course this was Tracy’s plan all along. Myka just provided the fire escape.

 

“I mean, you can join us. I’m sure Kevin won’t mind.”

 

Myka huffs at that. “Pretty sure he would. He wants you all to himself without your big sister tagging along.”

 

“Then what are you going to do? Are you sure you don’t mind being on your own?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Am I correct to assume _Kevin_ ,” she emphasizes, “will see that you get home safely?”

 

Tracy grins. “Yeah.”

 

“Not too late, Tracy,” Myka warns.

 

“You worry too much, big sister,” Tracy says walking backwards into the crowd.

 

“And you don’t worry nearly enough,” Myka counters, her voice rising slightly as Tracy moves further into the crowd. “Tracy, not too late!”

 

Myka watches as Tracy merely waves a hand in acknowledgement before turning and disappearing into the crowd at last.

 

Myka sighs. Well that’s that. She briefly considers turning around to go home again but the lights, the music…the uninhibited and all too familiar laughter of Helena Wells and the corresponding flutter in Myka’s stomach compels her to stay. Helena Wells, the most breathtaking and intelligent girl she’s ever known is here, standing among a small group of peers at the tilt-a-whirl, all of them talking and laughing.

 

Myka didn’t know she’d still be here. She’d thought after graduation Helena would go back to London, attend university and she’d never seen the English girl again.

 

Myka knows she’s staring and just as she forces herself to glance away, she feels an arm drape across her shoulder in easy camaraderie. “Mykes! You made it,” Pete exclaims. “I thought you said your dad wouldn’t let you come.”

 

“He actually doesn’t know I’m here. Tracy persuaded me to come and then ditched me in favor of her boyfriend.”

 

“Ah well, at least she got you to come,” he says. “You can hang out with me and Kelly, right, Kel?”

 

“Yeah, you know you can always can hang out with us, Myka. Unless there’s someone else you’d prefer to spend the night with,” Kelly says with a sly glance in the direction where Helena stands among her friends.

 

Myka can feel the blood rush to her cheeks at Kelly’s implication. “Who can compare to the two of you?” she tries to laugh off.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure I can think of someone’s company you would prefer if given the chance,” Kelly smirks. “I know you can too if you give it enough thought. Someone with black hair, a sexy English accent and let’s not forget the nickname of only your favorite science fiction writer maybe?” she winks.

 

Myka shakes her head. “Pretty sure she doesn’t even know I exist.”

 

Pete guffaws at that. “Are you serious?” Then what do you think all that mooning was about in Ms. Calder’s English lit class? You two ogled each other all year. There was more of a plot between you two than any of the books we had to read.”

 

“We did not ogle,” Myka refutes. “And anyway, that was class. We haven’t really spoken beyond that.”

 

“And who’s fault was that, Mykes?” he asks pointedly.

 

“Mine,” she sighs.

 

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go get a corn dog, I’m starving.”

 

“When aren’t you starving,” Kelly returns.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you love me anyway.”

 

“I guess I do,” she admits with a peck to his cheek. The sight is so domesticated Myka almost wants to laugh but she’s happy for her best friend. That he found someone who loves all of him, even his goofy, immature side. Kelly is good for him. And if Myka’s honest with herself, she’s a little envious of what they have. She wants that with someone who will love her, all of her, faults included. She knows she’s only eighteen but was it really too much to ask that she could have had a high school sweetheart? She glances back behind her in the direction she saw Helena standing but the girl is gone, disappeared into the crowd.   Myka takes a breath. It wasn’t meant to be. She’s hardly the only teenager to go through her entire high school career without having a relationship, but still, it’s part of the high school experience she hasn’t had and now never will.

 

Myka shuffles behind the lovebirds, following them to a food vendor that sells the desired corn dog Pete is after. Her stomach growls again and giving into temptation, despite knowing she’ll regret it in the morning, she buys one too.

 

“Come on, I know you want to ride the Ferris wheel,” Pete says as they continue to walk through the small carnival as they eat, Myka narrowly missing spilling mustard down the front of her shirt in the process. Pete isn’t as lucky. Kelly is still trying to wipe the stain away with paper napkins when they saunter up to the line to ride the Ferris wheel.

 

The line moves slowly in only the way a line for a Ferris wheel can. The painstaking loading and unloading of passengers as the wheel makes its revolution. Myka watches couple after couple get off to be replaced with another couple getting on. Finally they’re the next ones to get on and Pete looks at her. “Hey, do you want to ride with us?” he asks sounding unsure.

 

“There’s no way three of us will fit on one seat,” Myka tells him. “I’m fine riding alone.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She’s about to tell Pete she’s a big girl and can certainly ride a Ferris wheel alone when she’s caught off guard by a lilting voice behind her she knows all too well.

 

“Perhaps I could accompany you instead?”

 

Myka spins around to find Helena staring at her, pink lips turned up in a smirk. “Um…you want to ride with me?”

 

“If you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, yes, I would like to share the ride with you, Myka.”

 

Not trusting her voice any further than what she’s managed to mutter so far, Myka nods her acquiesce, watching a satisfied grin overtake Helena’s features.

 

“Aces. Shall we then?” she gestures for Myka to take the seat first.

 

Myka manages not to trip while getting on and then Helena is beside her and the lever is being pulled across their laps to keep them in the seat as they begin their ascent.

 

“Alone at last,” Helena smiles.

 

“Have you been trying to get me alone?” Myka asks flustered at the idea Helena would want to be alone with her for any reason.

 

“Is that so surprising?”

 

“Well…yeah. Besides Ms. Calder’s class I didn’t think you knew I existed.”

 

Helena leans forward. “Believe me, Myka, I’m fully aware of your existence. I’ve been very much aware for a long time.”

 

“Oh,” Myka responds, feeling heat seep into her cheeks at the earnestness to Helena’s words. “I’ve…been very…aware of you too,” she admits.

 

“I know,” Helena smirks.

 

Myka gapes at her, not sure what to say and afraid the blush seeping into her cheeks says too much anyway.

 

They finish loading all the riders and the Ferris wheel begins to turn in earnest. And for a moment they sit in silence, feeling the warm breeze against their skin and admiring the lights below, the way they reflect off the darkened lake, setting it ablaze with color.

 

“It’s quite lovely up here,” Helena breaks the silence and the way she’s looking at Myka makes her believe that maybe Helena’s words aren’t meant for the scenery alone and her pulse races at the thought.

 

“I’ve always liked Ferris wheels,” Myka admits nervously. “The feeling I have when I’m up this high, away from everything is… liberating. There’s nothing to worry over while gliding through the sky like this,” she says as the breeze whips the hair from her face.

 

“Do you have many worries?” Helena asks her.

 

Myka shrugs. “A few. Mostly about college right now. How I’ll pay for everything, if I’ll be able to keep up with the work from my classes, that sort of thing.”

 

“Ah yes, I share some of those as well,” Helena laughs. “But mostly I’m excited for something new.”

 

“What school are you attending?”

 

“The University of Colorado.”

 

“You are?” Myka asks shocked by the revelation.

 

“Yes,” Helena smiles. “You seemed surprised.”

 

“I guess I just thought you’d return to London - go to a school there.”

 

“The thought had crossed my mind, but my family is mostly here now and I like it here.”

 

“I’m going to school there too,” Myka says quietly, her mind working in a million different directions. Helena and she will attend the same college. They could become friends. Real friends, not just the acquaintances they were during this last year of high school.

 

“Well that’s fortunate. I had rather hoped I would know someone else attending there. And that it’s you is an added bonus,” she says taking Myka’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

 

Myka feels a shiver course through her body at the touch.

 

“Are you cold?” Helena asks concerned.

 

“No, I’m…good. Really good,” she smiles.

 

“I hope it’s not too presumptuous for me to say, but I look forward to our future together, Myka. At university,” she tags on uncharacteristically shy.

 

And with that quiet but heartfelt admission, a hope ignites within Myka and she thinks that maybe they’re on a path to becoming more than friends. “Me too, Helena,” she answers softly, smiling at the light she sees within Helena’s dark eyes.

 

The rest of the ride passes in a blur and stands still all at once.

 

“So, HG, can I trust you to make sure that Myka gets home okay?” Pete asks waiting for them as they get off the ride.

 

“Pete, I can get home by myself just fine,” Myka tells him irritated and more than a little embarrassed.

 

Pete attempts to respond but is interrupted by Helena. “I’d be glad to walk you home, Myka, if you have no objection.”

 

The girl Myka has had a crush on all year asking to walk her home - what is there to object to? She simply nods her assent.

 

“Though the night is still young. Perhaps we could take a stroll around the lake?” Helena asks, eyes hopeful.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Myka agrees.

 

“See you later, then, Mykes,” Pete grins at her as Kelly leads him by the hand in the opposite direction.

 

The noise and laughter of the carnival gives way to the softer sound of their voices accompanied by the occasional croaking of frogs near the water’s edge. They sit on a fallen tree log, legs swinging carelessly as they talk and talk about their last year of high school - the things they could have done together and the things they hope to do together at college in the fall.

 

Myka would happily sit beside Helena for hours on end, just talking, but before too long, Helena is accompanying her home along a street that is mostly deserted and quiet except for a random car puttering along.

 

“I’m quite jealous that you live above a bookstore,” Helena says. “Though I can imagine it’s not always ideal with strange customers coming in and out of what is essentially your home.”

 

Myka shrugs. “You get used to it. Humans are very adaptable.”

 

Helena laughs. “That’s true.”

 

“Tracy has mentioned seeing you in the store a few times.”

 

“Yes. I love to pursue bookshops but I was also hoping for glimpse of you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why do you think? To talk with you, Myka. To get to know you better.”

 

“Really?” she grins at the knowledge.

 

“Yes, really. Now do you have your key to get inside?” Helena asks when they arrive at the storefront.

 

“I’m not going through the front door. I sort of snuck out of my bedroom window and down the fire escape,” she explains, grasping at her neck.

 

“Snuck out? I’m impressed,” Helena smirks.

 

“It was Tracy’s idea actually,” Myka says in the interest of full disclosure.

 

“Still, you went through with it. I had no idea you were such a rule-breaker.”

 

“I’m not usually.”

 

“What changed tonight?”

 

Myka shrugs. “It’s summer. The night was warm, and the lights beckoned, I guess,” she says glancing up the street towards where sounds of the carnival still echo on the night air.

 

Helena laughs. “Well, we’ve come this far, I might as well be the gentlewoman I am and see you to your window then. Shall we?”

 

“You don’t have to follow me up, really. I left the window open, I’ll be able to get back inside.”

 

“Please, Myka, let me?” brown eyes beseech hers.

 

Myka silently nods, turning to grasp the first rung of the fire escape. When she doesn’t immediately hear Helena follow she turns to look back, catching Helena just staring after her. “You coming?” Myka asks.

 

Helena shakes her head from the reverie she was immersed in. “Of course.” And if her voice sounds a little breathless, Myka chooses to ignore it.

 

It’s awkward once they’re both on the fire escape. The landing is too small for two people to occupy comfortably, but they adjust their bodies to make it work, sitting shoulder to shoulder, legs dangling of the edge through the metal slats, neither willing for the night to end just yet.

 

“It’s quite a view from up here,” Helena speaks softly, looking over the small city.

 

“It has its moments,” Myka says, eyes only for the girl beside her.

 

Helena glances up. “You can even make out a few stars from here. I would have thought the city lights would have washed them all out.”

 

Myka tears her eyes away from the pale column of Helena’s throat to follow her gaze instead, lifting her eyes to the stars above them.

 

“Maybe if we look long enough, we’ll be lucky enough to catch sight of a shooting star,” Helena says.

 

“Why, are you waiting to make a wish?” Myka teases.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Helena answers seriously, her dark eyes now turned on Myka, darting to her lips before meeting green eyes once more.

 

“What would you wish for?”

 

“If I tell you that, it might not come true.”

 

Feeling a rush of bravery for a brief moment, Myka asks softly, “Are you sure you need a shooting star to make your wish come true?”

 

“What would you suggest I do instead?”

 

“If you tell me your wish, maybe I’ll have an answer,” Myka says, watching the way Helena’s breath catches in her throat.

 

“My wish is to kiss you, Myka,” she whispers. “May I?”

 

Myka grins. “I wish you would.”

 

Helena leans forward then, capturing Myka’s lips in a soft, heated kiss, deepening the kiss when she feels Myka cup her cheek to bring her closer.

 

Finally Helena pulls away, to catch her breath. “I’m glad I didn’t wait for that shooting star.”

 

“Me too,” Myka laughs before Helena leans in for another kiss, this one sweet and chaste.

 

“Though to be honest, I have waited all year to kiss you,” Helena admits.

 

“Well then, I think it’s time to make up for lost time, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Helena says, kissing her again and again before finally pulling away reluctantly with a groan. “Loathe as I am to part from you, it’s getting late and we both need to sleep. I want to be able to function properly, not to mention speak coherent sentences when I see you again tomorrow.”

 

“Are you going to see me tomorrow?” Myka asks hopeful.

 

“Of course I am,” Helena tells her, a hand at her cheek, her thumb drifting to trace Myka’s soft lips. “Nothing can keep me from you now.” Helena kisses her once more, quick and sweet before standing. “Goodnight, Myka. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Myka ducks into her bedroom window after Helena climbs down the fire escape, watching her walk down the street until she turns to wave a hand at Myka, obviously knowing Myka would be watching her before she turns the corner out of sight. And still Myka remains at her window, turning her gaze from the street up to the stars, waiting for a glimpse of that elusive shooting star. Minutes tick by but she finally sees one and makes her wish - that tonight isn’t just a dream she’ll awake from, as it seems it must be.

 

Still feeling the heat of Helena’s kisses, she quickly dresses for bed, turns out the light and leaves the window wide open.

 

It’s some time later when Tracy stumbles into the darkened room, startling Myka from the sleep she was just drifting into. “You’re late,” Myka mumbles against her pillow, barely opening an eye to make out Tracy’s form in the dark.

 

“Yeah. I was just saying goodnight to Kevin,” and Myka can hear the grin in her voice. “Sorry to wake you.”

 

“You didn’t really. Besides, I had a _good night_ of my own.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Myka smiles thinking of Helena. “I owe you one, Trace, for getting me to go to the carnival, even if you did ditch me for Kevin.”

 

“You managed to have a good night without me, huh? Just who did you have this good night with?” she teases.

 

“Whom, not who. And right now I need my sleep and so do you. I’ll tell you about her in the morning,” she grins, knowing the reaction that little pronoun will receive.

 

“ _Her?_ Myka who…”

 

“Goodnight, Trace,” Myka laughs, turning over in bed. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“You better.”

 

The next morning, Myka has convinced herself the night before really was nothing more than a dream after all. The thought that Helena, the girl Myka has been pining over all school year, returns her feelings and kissed her, more than once, seems to be the very stuff dreams are made of. Not to mention it’s almost noon and there has been no sight of her dream girl.

 

Boxes are heaped everywhere in the stuffy and cramped back room where she’s cataloguing the new inventory. The heat becomes unbearable as she stretches her back, lifting her hair from her shoulders to feel the air, hot as it is, offer some relief as it meets the perspiration at her neck. Needing to get her hair off her neck she moves to the front of the store to search out a rubber band.

 

With one hand wrapped in her hair in a makeshift ponytail, she rummages through the counter looking for a rubber band, turning up empty. In silence, Tracy leaves the aisle where she’s stacking books to saunter up to her, removes one of several hair ties from around her wrist to hand it to Myka with a shake of her head.

 

“Thanks, Trace,” she says quickly tying her hair back.

 

“Just want you to look your best for your dream girl,” she winks.

 

Before Myka can respond, the bell over the shop door chimes and there is Helena, not a dream after all but a very pleasant reality standing before her.

 

“Hello, Myka,” she smiles. “I thought we could spend the rest of the day together, if you’re able to get away?”

 

Myka looks around the store helplessly. It’s Saturday, their busiest day of the week and she knows she should probably stay.

 

“Oh go on, Myka. I’ll cover for you,” Tracy tells her with a wide smile. “It’s not like you haven’t done the same for me.”

 

Myka returns the smile gratefully. Looking at Helena she says, “I’m all yours,” realizing a second too late the implication of that statement. “I mean…”

 

Helena holds out a hand. “I know what you mean, Myka, and I am yours,” she says, watching Myka’s lips part in a soft smile. “Shall we then?”

 

Myka takes hold of her hand, letting Helena lead the way out of the bookstore and into the endless days before them.

 

 


End file.
